Enraptured
by iloveromance
Summary: After she accompanies Niles to the Snow Ball, Daphne finds herself in an unfamiliar place- A continuation of "Moon Dance"
1. Chapter 1

As we stood in the hallway outside of Frasier's door, I couldn't help but smile at my date. He was so handsome in his tuxedo; his blonde hair shinin' beneath the ceiling lights.

"I had a lovely time, Dr. Crane... I mean _Niles_."

The sound of his name on my lips made me laugh. All evening I'd been calling him Niles at his request, but hours later I still couldn't get used to it.

"Thank you for coming with me, Daphne." Niles said.

"I was glad to do it and I got to wear me new dress."

He looked me up and down; a tiny smile appearin' on his face. But as soon as the smile came, it disappeared, and I couldn't help but notice that he was awfully quiet.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He blinked as though he'd been caught starin' at me and his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I was just... I mean... You look..."

"Like a _vision_? A _goddess_? Oh Niles, you've been fussin over me all night! Complimenting me dress, me hair, my perfume, telling me how nice I look. If you keep this up, my head's going to swell up like a balloon!" I said, laughing at the image it conjured up.

He looked away, as though I had hurt his feelings and I quickly made amends.

"You know I'm nothing but flattered when you compliment me Niles, but it's only fair that I return the favor."

This seemed to surprise him. "What do you mean?"  
>"You look extremely handsome tonight. In fact you were the most handsome man at the Snow Ball."<p>

He blushed deeply at the compliment as though he hadn't gotten many of them; a fact that I found quite disturbing.

"Thank you, Daphne."  
>"You're welcome...Niles."<br>"I had a wonderful evening." Niles said.

"Oh, so did I." I said, unable to contain my excitement. "We sure had a time tonight, didn't we? And we really showed those snobby friends of yours, didn't we?"

He laughed nervously. "We sure did."

I sensed that his excitement wasn't half as mine, but maybe that was my crazy imagination.

Wanting to make the evening last a bit longer, I took his hand. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

But he shook his head. "Oh no, I should probably be getting home. It's late and-."

I glanced at my watch. It was early by my standards-and certainly early by Niles' standards. I'd seen him and his brother come home from an evening out much later than this.

"Now, don't you worry about what your brother will think. I'll explain everything. Are you sure you don't want to come inside? It's your home too and you're welcome to-."

"No, I really should be going. Goodnight Daphne."

Feelin' a bit disappointed, my heart sank. "Well, all right. Goodnight Niles, and thank you again for one of the best evenings I've had in my life."

He blushed again, causing me to smile. "You're welcome Dap-."

My kiss on his cheek caused him to stare at me in surprise.

It was definitely the best date I'd had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I unlocked the door and walked into Dr. Crane's apartment, leaning against the door when I closed it behind me.

"Have a good time?"

I jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Mr. Crane..."

From his chair, Mr. Crane peered over his newspaper and smiled at me. "I told you I'd wait up! So, did you have a good time?"

I sighed dreamily and closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of the red rose that Niles had given me.

"Oh yes, we had a wonderful time! You should have seen the way Niles stood up to those snobby friends of his. You would have been so proud of him!

"I'm always proud of him; I just wish he'd realize it." Mr. Crane replied. "God knows I've tried to tell him enough. He just doesn't seem to get it."

At his sad expression, I went over to Mr. Crane's chair and hugged him. "It's not your fault. Niles just isn't used to receiving compliments. No doubt that's Maris' doing; the wretched woman."

Mr. Crane scoffed. "And that's putting it nicely."

"Daphne? What's going on?"

I turned in surprise. "Dr. Crane! Welcome back! Did you have a nice time on your trip with Freddie?"

"Yes, we had a wonderful time but what were you doing on a date with Niles?"

"Fras-."

Dr. Crane ignored his father's stern warning and looked at me intently.

"Now, Dr. Crane it was completely harmless. Your brother's date canceled on him and I offered to go with him."

"I appreciate your trying to help Daphne, but don't you think this could have lasting repercussions? I mean Niles-."

"Fras-."

Dr. Crane rolled his eyes at his father's interference.

"Now Dr. Crane, please don't worry about a thing! Niles and I are just friends and he looked so disappointed when Marjorie Nash couldn't come. I was afraid all those dancin' lessons I'd given him were going to go to waste. But Marjorie really missed out on a wonderful evening. Your brother was a perfect gentleman! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in. Goodnight, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne. Pleasant dreams." Dr .Crane replied.

"Night Daphne." Mr. Crane said.

As I walked back to my bedroom I was sure that my dreams would be more than pleasant. After the incredible evening I'd had, my dreams were bound to be just heavenly.


	3. Chapter 3

In the darkness of my room, the starry sky and moonlight cast a dim light across the floor, and once more I found myself thinking about the Snow Ball.

Oh, it was so romantic! It was held in a beautiful ballroom at the elegant Olympic Hotel in downtown Seattle.

It was quite fancy if I do say so myself!

The stars were shinning through the big picture windows, and all around the ballroom were beautifully decorated white tables and chandeliers.

Niles looked incredibly nervous about dancing in public, but he was truly amazing. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have sworn that he'd been dancing all of his life.

He was a perfect gentleman, even when he was confronted by those horrible friends of his.

But believe me; I use the term _friends_ lightly.

They were hardly the kind of people that I'd want to associate with, but Niles seemed to be used to their rudeness.

Imagine, the nerve of those people, reminding' him of all the men that Maris had been seen with!

Well, we certainly showed them! I couldn't help but smile at the way they were watching us in amazement.

With a smile I laid my head down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't as peaceful as I'd hoped it would be.

Niles romantic words filled my mind, repeating themselves over and over again...

_I'd have to look down to see Cloud 9! _

_I adore you!_

_ You're beautiful!_

_ You're a goddess! _

_This is the most glorious night of my life! _

And the kiss we shared...

I hadn't meant to be so bold, but when I saw that everyone was watching us and Niles was starin into my eyes...

It just seemed like the right thing to do.

However, I hadn't counted on how that kiss would make me feel...

And he'd called me a goddess; the one thing I could never aspire to.

When our lips touched, I sighed, contentedly and leaned my head against his chest. I could smell the scent of his cologne; a scent that I was sure I'd never forget.

If I concentrate hard enough, I can still remember vividly how wonderful it smelled.

And again I tossed and turned...

I'm not sure exactly when I fell asleep... or even if I fell asleep at all.  
>The only thing I was certain of was that I couldn't get him out of my mind.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke earlier than normal, surprisingly rested considering that I'd hardly gotten any sleep at all.

The gorgeous star-filled night had turned into a beautiful morning; with ribbons of pink streaked across the pale blue sky. And as soon as I got out of bed, my eyes landed on the red dress that hung from my door.

It was way out of my price range, but the moment I saw it, I fell in love instantly. I had no idea that such a gorgeous dress existed in Seattle!

It was a backless gown in a beautiful shade of red. All my life I'd dreamt of wearing a dress like that and finally I'd gotten my chance. The memories of being with Niles at the Snow Ball made me sigh.

I was still in my dreamy state when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Daphne."  
>"Good morning, Dr. Crane." I replied, unable to stop smiling.<p>

"Well, it seems that someone had a good night's sleep last night; or maybe just sweet dreams?"

I could feel my cheeks burning and it was almost as though he could see right into my mind and tell what I'd been dreaming about.

Or rather... _Whom..._

I hurried to put the breakfast on the table just as the doorbell rang.

"Thank God, I'm starved!" Mr. Crane said, pushing Eddie out of the way as he headed for the table. "Not that this is appetizing in any way, shape or form."

A bit hurt by his remark about my cooking, I decided to ignore him.

"Isn't anyone going to answer the door?" Dr. Crane asked. "I wonder who would be coming over at this hour?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there, Einstein?" Mr. Crane replied in that sarcastic tone of his...

The grouchy old man! I couldn't imagine anyone being in a bad mood on such a beautiful day, but Mr. Crane proved me wrong.

I could hear Mr. Crane opening the door. "Niles, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Well hello to you too, Frasier." Niles replied, obviously irritated at his brother's trite greeting.

But the sound of his voice made my heart skip a beat, causing me to feel a bit flustered. Perhaps I was coming down with the flu.

"Hey, Niles! Good to see you!" Mr. Crane said.

"Hey Dad!" Niles replied.  
>I couldn't help starin at Niles. He was so handsome. I sensed that our date last night had brought us closer together; something I never thought quite possible.<p>

After all, we were already the best of friends; in my mind anyway. I really should have told him; but I suspected that he already knew.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." I said, giving him a smile.

To my dismay, his smile disappeared the moment he saw me.

"Daphne."

I felt my heart sink at the way he said my name. It wasn't the usual sweet way he said it; as though he was elated to see me. Instead it was harsh, almost angry, as though he was just acknowledging my presence and wasn't in the mood.

And I was surprised at how much it hurt.

"So I hear you two had a pretty good time last night." Mr. Crane said.

"We certainly did, didn't we Dr. Crane?" I asked, hoping he didn't hear the quiverin' in me voice.

"Sure, it was... nice." He said so abruptly that it startled me.

Then he said; "Frasier I've come to beg a favor." As though it was the most natural thing in the world.

I could feel Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane looking at me with puzzled expressions but I didn't dare make eye contact.

Dr. Crane cleared his throat, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable, and he wisely changed the subject.

"So Niles, what's this favor you need?"

"Oh, right! Well, Frasier I need to borrow some CDs."

"Of course Niles. In fact, I'd be happy to make you some copies of my newest Pavarotti and Plácido _Domingo__." _

"Thank you, but I need something more upbeat, so I can practice my dancing; like the samba and the tango!"

My heart swelled with pride. "That's wonderful, Dr. Crane! I'd be happy to help you with-."

"No." he said harshly.

My chest felt tight and I found it nearly impossible to keep my eyes from filling with tears.

"All right." I said, barely able to get the words out.

Daringly I looked at Dr. Crane, who seemed as confused as I was. But he had no idea how much Niles abruptness had hurt me.


	5. Chapter 5

"These should be to your liking." Dr. Crane said as he handed Niles a stack of CD's.

"Thank you, Frasier." Niles replied eagerly.

I couldn't deny that I was hurt by Niles' unexplained anger toward me, but even more so that he'd dismissed my offer to give him more dancing lessons.

"So Niles, what made you decide to try dancing again?" Frasier asked.

Niles grinned. "Well, I have a date!"

It was such a simple statement, but one that brought a strange pain in me heart.

"That's wonderful, Niles. Who's the lucky woman?"

"Her name is Claire Barnes. She's an associate at my attorney's office. She gave me her card after the..."

His eyes locked with mine and I quickly looked away.

"Snow Ball..." He finished.

"That's great, Son. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad. Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably get home so I can get ready and practice my dance steps. I wouldn't want to end up with two left feet, you know!"

He laughed nervously, sounding just like a little boy.

It was a trait of his that I might have found adorable, had it not been for the ache of my heart.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Where are you taking her?"

"We're going to the Starlight Room for an evening of dancing that she'll never forget. Well, I'm off."

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane." I called to him, my voice shaking slightly. "I hope you have a lovely-."

The door slammed shut and I looked over at Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane feeling a sudden sense of shame.

But what in the world would I have to be ashamed of? And why was I so upset over this? After all, if Marjorie Nash hadn't broken their date, he'd have gone out with her again.

"Is everything all right between you two, Daphne?" Mr. Crane asked.

I swallowed hard.

"Of course it is Mr. Crane! Why shouldn't it be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... He's acting a little weird."

I gave him my best fake smile. "Well, I suppose we should be clearing the breakfast dishes so that we can get on with your exercises, Mr. Crane."

As I expected, Mr. Crane sighed irritably. "Aw, come on, Daph! Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't!" I yelled a little too abruptly. Your hip is never going to get any better if you don't start exercising it properly!"

"Well, yeah but I just don't see the point in doing them every day and I certainly don't know why you keep pushing me so hard to get them done."

The tears I'd held back earlier were dangerously close to the surface and I threw down his exercise mat in anger, ignoring the startled looks of Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane.

"Fine! Do your bloody exercises yourself! See if I care!"

And without another word I ran into my bedroom where I slammed the door behind me, mere seconds before the tears unleashed themselves in a waterfall of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know exactly how long I stayed in my room, but when I looked up from my reading, I was surprised to find that it was nightfall.

I rose from the bed where I'd drifted off to sleep, startled when I heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Crane." I said, grateful for the distraction.

"Daphne, Dad and I ordered take out from Mario's and we thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Actually I'm famished. I'll be right there."

At that moment I felt a rush of love for my boss. He could be completely exasperating, but he cared deeply for his family; and I felt lucky to be a part of it.

We ate in silence, except for the occasional polite conversation, but it was nothing like our normal discussions over this or that. But still I was grateful for the company.

When the meal was finished, Dr. Crane rose to clear the table, but I stopped him. He'd gone to so much trouble already, and I was only too happy to do the dishes.

An hour later I'd no sooner finished cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mr. Crane said, hobbling to the front door. Curious, I followed him to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Niles!" Mr. Crane said with a smile.

"Hey, Dad! I just thought I'd drop by and introduce you to someone."

When I saw the beautiful blonde woman standing next to Niles, I found it hard to breathe.

"Niles, how was your evening of dinner and dancing?" Frasier asked

"Niles is a wonderful date!" The woman said.

A huge smile spread across Niles' face. "It was just incredible; the most glorious night of my life!"

The woman blushed. "He's over-exaggerating."

At Niles familiar comment, I was filled with hurt. But I wasn't about to let it show.

"So who is this lovely woman?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Niles asked as he glanced at the woman next to him.

"This is Claire Barnes. Claire, this is my father Martin Crane, my brother Dr. Frasier Crane. Oh... and Daphne."

Just when I thought I couldn't be hurt any further, I was proven wrong. I blinked, horrified when a tear slid down my cheek and I quickly looked away.

"Daphne is Dad's physical therapist." Dr. Crane said, glaring at Niles.

She reached for my hand. "It's nice to meet you." I said, doing my best to smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you, too." She said. "Niles talks so much about you that I feel like we're already friends."

"Oh, well isn't that nice?" Dr. Crane asked.

"I should go, Niles. It's getting late, but I had a wonderful evening." Claire said.

Niles smiled and kissed her hand, and I had a flash of déjà vu. Niles had kissed my hand at the Snow Ball and just days before we'd stood in front of Dr. Crane's apartment, saying our earthly goodbyes.

"We should probably give them some privacy." Dr. Crane said. "Goodnight, Claire. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I have some things to do myself." Mr. Crane said. "Eddie just doesn't understand what a banana is, and I'm determined to show him how to do at least one trick if it kills me!"

I wanted to laugh, remembering how Mr. Crane was so sure that Eddie was talented, but I could barely even smile.

When I was alone in the living room with Niles and Claire, I shook Claire's hand once more and smiled. "I'm glad you had a wonderful time. Niles is a perfect gentleman."

Daringly I looked at Niles, dismayed when he didn't respond to my compliment.

"Well, I'll let you two be alone." I said, disappearing into the hallway.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daphne." Claire called to me. Niles, meanwhile, said nothing.

From the hallway I could see them staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I had a wonderful time Claire." Niles said, much more enthusiastically than he'd said those words to me after the Snow Ball. "I hope we can do this again soon."

"You're very welcome, Niles." Claire said with a smile.

And then to my complete astonishment, he took her in his arms and kissed her with more passion than I'd seen in even my favorite romantic movies.

Unable to take anymore, I ran to my bedroom where I unleashed more tears; a feat that I thought would be impossible considering how much I had cried earlier.

Only this time instead of a waterfall, it was a river of tears that pained my soul.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I awoke, feeling worse than I had before.

I glanced at the clock, horrified at how late it was. Dr. Crane was going to kill me for not having breakfast on the table.

It was well after 11 and he would fire me for sure, but I supposed it would only be fair. If he couldn't count on me to make sure to have his meals ready a decent hour, he certainly couldn't count on me to take care of his father.

But I wasn't going to cry.

I'd done so much of that last night, I could have kept Seattle stocked with enough tears to rival the yearly rainfall that occurred so often.

However, I doubted that my excuse of losing sleep because I was crying pathetic tears over a man with whom I'd had the best evening of my life would sit well with Dr. Crane.

Feeling an incredible sense of embarrassment, I quickly dressed and walked into the living room. And just as I feared, Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane were already at the table.

"Morning Daphne." They both said at once.

I rushed to the kitchen and scrambled to open the refrigerator in hopes of finding something I could make as fast as possible. They were bound to be famished.

"Would you like some breakfast, Daphne? Dad made quite a spread this morning. Of course, I wasn't able to eat much, since it's so full of cholesterol and trans fats, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

I walked to the table in time to see Mr. Crane roll his eyes at his oldest son. "Well don't say I never contribute to the cooking around here, okay? Geez, you try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get."

I looked at the enormous amount of food on the table, and winced. Mr. Crane knew better than to cook stuff that was sure to clog his arteries, but I simply wasn't in the mood.

"Thank you, Dr Crane, but I'm not very hungry." I said.

He looked at me with concern.

"You didn't eat much last night either, Daphne. Are you sure you're all right?"

I swallowed hard, afraid that if I told him the truth, I'd cry so much that he'd need to use his flood insurance to get the carpet repaired.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said, wincing as I lied.

I saw him exchange worried glances with Mr. Crane. "Well okay. I don't want to pry. Just know that I'm here if you need me."

I couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

"Dad, this orange juice is outstanding." Dr. Crane said, holding up his glass.

"Thanks Fras, that means a lot coming from you; especially when I worked so hard to pour it into the glass without spilling it!" Mr. Crane replied.

But even his sarcastic comment didn't make me laugh.

"Now, Dad I was merely-."

Unexpectedly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said, wanting to make amends for not getting Dr. Crane his breakfast.

"Thanks Daphne." Dr. Crane said.

I walked to the door and opened it, suddenly wishing I hadn't.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne." Niles said, walking right past me.

"Your father made a wonderful breakfast if you'd like some." I said, trying desperately to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"No I'm fine. I do need to talk to Frasier though."

I shuddered slightly, feeling a bit empty without hearing a comment from Niles about my hair or my appearance. Usually he said those things before he even said hello.

But come to think of it, the _hello_ didn't come either.

"What's on your mind, Niles?" Dr. Crane asked.

Niles smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. "So..."

Dr. Crane looked at him blankly. "So... _what_?"

"What did you think of her?"

"Of whom?"

"Claire Barnes! Isn't she great?"

I turned away, quicker than I meant to, blurting out an excuse before I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a dishtowel to wipe away the hot tears that were falling faster than I ever imagined.

"Daphne-." I heard Mr. Crane say.

"Dad, just finish your breakfast, okay?" Dr. Crane said gently.

"All right, but something's up and I don't like it."

I sighed.

_Oh Mr. Crane... I don't like it either..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden from view, I stood in the kitchen praying that Niles visit wouldn't be very long. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing?" I heard Dr. Crane snap.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Daphne, or have you completely forgotten about her existence?"

"I could never forget about her!" Niles said. "In fact, I haven't stopped thinking bout her since the day we met!"

I gasped lightly, feeling my heart warm at his words.

"Could have fooled me!" Dr. Crane yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what-."

"Oh for God's sake Niles are you completely _blind_? For the past two days you've done nothing but speak harshly to Daphne! You've gone from ridiculously infatuated to hurtful, distant and...Well, I hate to say it but just plain disrespectful! I would think you'd show a little more gratitude to someone who saved you from spending a night alone when this Maryann-."

"_Marjorie-."_ Mr. Crane corrected.

"_Marjorie_ person canceled on you!"

"Well of course I'm grateful to Daphne!" Niles said. "I believe that I spent quite a bit of time telling her that on the way to the dance!"

"Then what changed, Niles? Now, I admit that I wasn't too happy about the two of you going out on a date, but when I saw how happy Daphne was, I had a slight change of heart. She tells me you two had a wonderful time! She was practically _floating on air_ when she came home that night!"

"We had a _glorious_ time, Frasier. I just..."

"What, Niles? Please, tell me what happened for this drastic change in behavior, which I should point out, is _completely_ unlike you! I thought you _worshiped_ Daphne, as you've mentioned hundreds of times!"

My hand flew to my mouth in surprise. Niles _worshiped_ me?

"So what in God's name happened?" Dr. Crane asked.

I heard Niles sigh and I daringly peeked out of the kitchen doorway, my heart sinking when I saw the sad look on his face.

"Well..."

"Quit stalling and tell us!" Mr. Crane said, startling me with his voice. It'd been so long since he'd spoken that I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Daphne went out of her way to agree to be your date, and yet, _this_ is how you repay her? By being so insensitive?"

"Well what about what she did to _me_, Frasier?" Niles yelled.

The room was eerily quiet and I found it hard to resist the urge to walk into the living room to confront him. I highly doubted he'd be saying any of this knowing that I was only steps away in the kitchen.

"Fras, I'll leave the two of you to talk." Mr. Crane said quietly. "I'm gonna head on over to McGinty's for a beer with Duke and the boys. Maybe the game is still on."

"Thanks, Dad."

Seconds later I heard the front door open and close.

"All right Niles." Dr. Crane said calmly. "Now do you want to tell me what Daphne did to you that was so horrible? Because I can't imagine what-."

"She broke my heart!" Niles yelled.

I was so shocked I could hardly think straight.

What on Earth was he talking about?

As I tried to let this accusation sink in, I lowered myself into a chair feeling more confused than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Niles that's ridiculous! How could Daphne have possibly broken your heart? You two aren't even a couple."

"Thank you for that painful reminder, Frasier." Niles said; his tone clearly angry... and hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Dr. Crane said. "What did Daphne do that has you so upset? I've never seen you like this before. It sounded like the two of you had an enjoyable evening. From the way Daphne talked about it, I almost wished I would have gone as your date."

I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle, extremely grateful for Dr. Crane's humor. But I didn't hear Niles laughing.

"That's very amusing, Frasier." Niles said tersely. "I'm glad you can make jokes at a time like this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

"Niles, wait! Sit down, okay? Tell me what happened."

Niles sighed audibly. "All right. Well, it's true that we were having a wonderful time-the best night of my life really. Daphne was... stunningly beautiful and I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to be there with the most beautiful woman in the world."

A tear slid down my cheek at the sweet compliment.

"And then?"

"Well she's a wonderful dancer and despite my reservations about getting out on the dance floor, she coaxed me out onto the dance floor where we danced the night away."

"Yes, she said that you were quite good at standing up to Maris' friends."

"I didn't really do anything. Just when I'd grown all too tired of hearing about Maris' sightings with other men, Daphne pulled me away and back into her arms. After a few songs I was really starting to relax, and I was so wrapped up in the moment, that I... unleashed my feelings out loud."

Dr. Crane actually gasped. "Niles, you didn't!"

"I couldn't believe it either, but once I started I couldn't seem to stop. She was just so beautiful and I blurted out that I adored her. But I never expected her to say it to me in return. And then it happened..."

"_What_ happened?"

"I kissed her."

"I see."

"Is that why you're so upset? Because it wasn't everything you thought it would be? I told you before, Niles... you've conjured up this fantasy about Daphne that is completely-."

"She called me an _actor_, Frasier! How could she possibly think that I would make up words that were clearly said from the depths of my heart? I _do _adore her! I shared my deepest feelings... feelings I've kept inside since the day I met her, and when I finally tell her, she thinks I'm merely _pretending_! I just can't believe that she thought I wasn't sincere! I've never said those words to another woman in my life-even Maris!"

"Niles maybe if you just talk to Daphne..."

"I can't _talk_ to her! Not after what happened at the Snow Ball! And what would I say anyway? 'Hello Daphne you're a goddess and an angel and I'm completely in love with you?' I'm sorry Frasier, but I just can't put myself through that pain again. It hurt too much the first time."

I sat completely still, trying desperately to comprehend what I'd just overheard. My mouth trembled and I had to fight to suppress a sob.

And just when I'd summoned up the courage to walk into the living room, I saw him walk out the door and slam it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn it, Niles..." I heard Dr. Crane mutter as he stared at the doorway. I sniffled, causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Daphne... I didn't know you were standing there. Oh dear God... You heard us talking didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Dr. Crane but I was stuck in the kitchen and I didn't really see any other way out."

"It's okay, Daphne... But what about you?"

Unable to hold in my emotions any longer, began to cry and held out my arms, prompting him to hold me.

"Daphne... It's all right." He said rubbing my back.

"No it's not, Dr. Crane! I hurt him so badly! And now he hates me!"

"Niles does _not_ hate you! Clearly he's even more in love with you than he was before."

"I know, that's me point! I had no idea that what he was saying was true! I thought he was trying to look good for those horrid friends of Maris'!"

Frasier shook his head. "Dear God... _Maris_. She certainly was a bad choice on Niles' part wasn't she?"

"But he loved her... so much."

"That's true and I was truly happy for him. That's why it pained me so much that she never put as much into their marriage as he did. Because you see, when Niles loves someone, he loves them with his whole heart."

I looked away and blinked back tears when I felt Dr. Crane turn my face toward him.

"Daphne, you were only trying to help him and I truly believe that he hadn't planned on sharing his feelings. But now that things are out in the open, I think you should talk to him."

"But I can't! What would I say?"

When Dr. Crane smiled, I realized that Niles had said those exact words about me only moments before.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Oh Daphne... of course he'll forgive you. He loves you. But how do you feel about him?"

I thought about it, and there was only one answer. "I think I love him too."

"Then go talk to him."

"But where..."

"I can guarantee you that he hasn't gone far."

I hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

I hurried to me bedroom and changed me clothes, hoping to find the perfect outfit.

But who was I kidding? Niles would never forgive me so what did it matter what I was wearin'?

I put the flowered dress I was holding back in me closet and opted for a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater.

I'd wanted to feel comfortable when the inevitable happened.  
>With a sigh I walked back into the living room and grabbed me purse.<p>

"My, don't you look nice?" Dr. Crane said, smiling when he saw me. I know he was trying to be polite, but I was still grateful for his kindness.

"Thank you Dr. Crane but-."

He walked toward me and hugged me again. "Everything will be fine. I promise. Just go talk to him."

"But where-."

Dr. Crane smiled knowingly. "You'll find him."

And as I walked out the door, I knew just where Niles had gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A little while later at_ Granville's _**

My heart raced faster than I ever thought possible as I stopped in front of the all-too-familiar bar. I'd been here plenty of times; most of them ending in disaster.

However at the moment I wasn't thinking about that.

Instead, I found meself thinking about the last time she was here; nursing my broken heart after Rodney dumped me for Adelle.

Minutes later, Dr. Crane arrived, trying to soothe his own broken heart. We were two friends finding comfort in each other's company.

With a sigh, I walked inside, surprised to find that there were barely ten customers inside; quite unusual for a popular bar on a weeknight.

Still I was glad about it.

I certainly didn't want a big crowd staring at me during what was sure to be a disastrous scene.

I surveyed the bar, dismayed when I saw no sign of Dr. Crane. Me first thought was to leave, but then I looked up; my heart doing a flip in me chest when I saw him take a seat at the bar and ordered a drink.

Slowly I walked toward the bar, stopping just inches of where he sat, nursing a drink and staring blankly at the wall.

Doing me best not to startle him, I gently touched his back.

"Dr. Crane?"

At the sound of my voice, he turned to face me.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?"

"May I sit down?" I asked, pointing to the barstool next to him.

"I'd rather you didn't."

At his harsh tone, I swallowed hard, determined not to cry.

Finally he sighed, although somewhat irritably. "Fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're very kind." I said, settling myself onto the seat next to him.

"Would you like a drink?"

I smiled, surprised at the offer. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"What'll you have, Miss?" The bartender asked.

"White wine, please." I answered.

"Let me guess. Frasier sent you." Niles said.

"No, I came by meself." I said. "But he did suggest that I talk to you."

"That figures. Frasier always knows the right thing to say." Niles snapped.

I took a sip of me wine, barely able to get it down for the lump in my throat.

When I turned to face him, the tears in my eyes blurred his incredibly handsome face.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out. I hadn't meant to be so blunt, but now that the words were out, I couldn't seem to stop myself. "I had the best night of my life at the Snow Ball and I only wanted to make you happy. Oh, Dr. Crane, I had no idea-."

When he sighed and looked away, a tear slid down my cheek.

Not only had I lost me best friend, but I'd lost the man with whom I'd fallen so deeply in love.

Quickly I finished off my glass of wine and stood to leave. "I'm so sorry." I said; my voice barely a whisper as I kissed his cheek.

I had to get out of there, and once more I was grateful for the sparse number of patrons who were witnessing this heartbreaking scene.

For it was _my_ heart that was breaking.

"Daphne-."

"Dr. Crane just let me say one thing and then I promise I'll leave.

"All right."

I took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I overheard you when you and your brother were talking in the living room earlier."

He looked like he was angry and my first thought was to leave but I had to say what was on me mind.

"It was completely by accident, but... I heard what you said about Me."

"Oh..."

I couldn't help reaching for his hand. "It was the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever heard in my life."

Even in the dim light, I could see him blush.

"I never meant to hurt you. I had no idea you were saying those things you said at the Snow Ball from your heart."

"I'm so touched and I can't tell you how beautiful those words made me feel."

My voice broke on the last word and I got out of my chair and headed for the door, fighting back tears.

Just as I was mere feet from the door, I heard;

"Daphne-."

At the sound of my name I whirled around in surprise.

"Dr. Crane..."

After a brief moment of silence, he continued.

"Daphne, you have nothing to be sorry for because the fault is mine. I've... treated you horribly. I was... disrespectful and cruel and I have no right asking, but I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me because-."

My eyes glistenin' with tears, I moved closer to him until we were just inches apart. My fingers trembled as I handed him the red rose I'd bought at the corner flower shop on my way to the bar.

At his astonished look, I smiled and caressed his cheek with my hand.

"Niles Crane, _I adore you_."

He smiled then; the boyish smile that I found so adorable.

"Daphne..."  
>I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him deeply. I could have cared less how many people were watching us.<p>

When the kiss ended, we stared into each other's eyes; Niles' grin bigger than ever. I touched my forehead to his, sighing when he kissed my nose.

"Daphne... Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I said, unable to resist brushing a tear from his cheek with my thumb.

"I love you."

At this beautiful confession, I cried even harder, prompting him to pull me into his arms.

"I love you, too... Niles..." I said.

As if by fate, the most beautiful and romantic song I'd ever heard began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him again. "You're the only one I'd dance with."

Our fingers entwined, he led me onto the small dance floor where we danced the night away... as though we were the only two people on Earth.

**THE END**

**A/N... I realize that the REAL episode in which Adelle and Rodney appear ("Mixed Doubles") doesn't actually air until Season 4 and Moondance takes place in Season 3, but I figured it would work okay here, so as usual, I hope you enjoyed it, despite any 'inaccuracies'. Sometimes, those are "intentional"! ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>


End file.
